The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including an input device such as a touchpad, an information processing method, and a program.
A touchpad is known as a pointing device for operating a cursor or the like displayed on a screen. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-49994 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a cursor control method aimed at a large movement of a cursor by a small amount of operation on a touchpad (see paragraphs [0021] and [0022], FIG. 1, etc. of Patent Document 1).